Pronomi personali
Pronomi personali - introduzione |} In inglese la prima persona singolare (I) si scrive sempre con la maiuscola (questo è dovuto al fatto che una sola lettera si scrive sempre in maiuscolo. ) Una forma di cortesia non esiste in inglese. Si usa sempre la seconda persona anche in circostanze assolutamente formali. |} Declinazione dei pronomi personali Sommario della declinazione dei pronomi |} Come dimostra questa tavola, le possibilità di confondere un compl. oggetto con un compl. di termine sono abbastanza limitate, poichè non c' è nessuna differenza formale tra i due. Esempi: a) Soggetto: I see the tree. <=> Vedo l'albero. c. termine: You give me the book. <=> Tu mi dai il libro. c. oggetto: You see me. <=> Tu mi vedi. b) Soggetto: You are rich. <=> Tu sei ricco. / Lei è ricca. c. termine: I give you the book. <=> Io ti do il libro. c. oggetto: I see you. <=> Io ti vedo. c1) Soggetto: He gives me the book. <=> Lui mi dà il libro. c. termine: I give him the book. <=> Io gli do il libro. c. oggetto: I see him. <=> Io lo vedo c2) Soggetto: She gives me the book. <=> Lei mi vede. c. termne: I give her the book. <=> Io gli do il libro. c. oggetto: I see her. <=> Io la vedo. c3) Soggetto: It gives me the book. Lui mi da il libro. c. termine: I give it the book. <=> Io gli do il libro. c. oggetto: I see it. <=> Yo la / lo vedo. d) Soggetto: We give him the book. <=> Noi gli diamo il libro. c. termine: I give us the book. <=> Io do a noi il libro. I see us. <=> Io ci vedo. e) Soggetto: You give me the book. <=> Voi mi date il libro. c. termine: I give you the book. <=> Io vi do il libro. c. oggetivo: I see you. <=> Io vi vedo. f) Soggetto: They give me the book. <=>Loro mi danno il libro. c. termine: I give them the book. <=> Io do loro il libro. c. oggetto: I see them. <=> Io le / li vedo. |} Pronomi personali con preposizioni |} Se il pronome personale è un c. di termine molto spesso si ricorre alla preposizione to, soprattutto se si tratta di una persona. |} lDi questo fenomeno dovremo ancora discutere nel capitolo i verbi con due oggetti . |} Sostituzione degli oggetti con pronomi personali |} In questo caso abbiamo sostituito l'oggetto diretto. In questo caso si può costruire senza la preposizione to (mettendo him davanti al oggetto diretto).Se si sostituisce l'oggetto diretto con una preposizione non si può eliminare to. |} In questo caso si deve utilizzare la preposizione to e l'oggetto indiretto cambia di posizione. |} Nei due casi il c. di termine viene dopo l'oggetto diretto e si deve utilizzare to. |} Pronomi personali con due oggetti |} |} Sommario |} |} Categoria:Argomenti Inglese